The Immortal Army
by MoonCrystalier
Summary: Dia hanya ingin menjadi manusia biasa; yang memiliki teman dan diterima keberadaannya. Namun, orang-orang tidak memiliki anggapan yang sama. Mereka meneriakinya sebagai monster dan mengusirnya dengan cara yang kejam―sehingga dia memutuskan untuk lari ke dalam hutan terlarang dan bersembunyi di sana./Rated M for violence/DEISAKU/Don't like? Don't read, please! Don't forget to review


"_MONSTER!" pekik seorang penduduk Desa Crocus, menuding gadis kecil yang berdiri ketakutan di antara kerumunan manusia dengan jari telunjuknya. Digenggamnya bongkahan kerikil dari tanah, mengayunkannya ke arah sang gadis kuat-kuat tanpa peduli siapa yang menjadi target lemparan. "PERGI KAU DARI SINI!"_

"_DASAR PEMBAWA SIAL!"_

"_MAKHLUK TERKUTUK! PERGI DARI DESA INI! PERGI!"_

_Air mata bercucuran dari manik zamrud milik sang gadis, tangannya terangkat ke udara untuk menghalau benda-benda yang melesat ke arahnya. Darah merembes dari sayatan benda tajam di kulitnya. Namun, tak sampai sedetik kemudian luka tersebut menutup, hilang seolah tak pernah ada._

Hentikan…

"_BAKAR DIA! BAKAR MAKHLUK ITU!"_

_Gadis itu memekik kesakitan saat seseorang menembak betisnya dengan senapan, membuat tubuh kecilnya ambruk ke atas tanah dan tak bisa bergerak karena perih yang luar biasa._

_Suara tawa mengejek menggelegar, kepuasan memenuhi hati penduduk Desa Crocus melihatnya menggelepar tak berdaya di bawah kungkungan beberapa orang yang mengikat kedua tangannya dan menyeretnya bak hewan ternak menuju alun-alun desa._

_Matanya membelalak, memandang tak percaya pada tumpukan kayu bakar yang diletakkan warga di bawah kakinya. Wajahnya pucat pasi; berdebar kencang jantungnya membayangkan hal yang akan terjadi kepadanya. Gadis itu tersentak, megap-megap menghirup udara tatkala tubuhnya disirami minyak oleh warga yang tertawa terbahak-bahak, menikmati detik-detik pembebasan desanya dari kutukan._

"_TIDAK! LEPASKAN AKU!" gadis itu menjerit putus asa, mengharapkan setitik rasa iba yang mungkin masih tersisa di hati mereka. Tetapi tak ada seorang pun menghiraukan pintanya. "KUMOHON! KUMOHON LEPASKAN AKU!"_

_Tubuh kecilnya meronta hebat, mencoba membebaskan diri dari ikatan yang membelenggu. Lolongan pahit dia suarakan ketika api mulai melalap kayu yang dipijak, menjilat-jilat kulit kakinya yang telanjang tanpa alas._

Kenapa?

Kenapa mereka sangat jahat?

Kenapa mereka melakukan ini padaku?

_Pandangannya memburam, dipenuhi air mata yang meleleh ke pipinya. Kerumunan manusia yang mengelilinginya bertambah banyak, menyaksikan sang gadis kecil menjerit dalam kobaran api yang menenggelamkan sosoknya. Tak ada satu orang pun berusaha menyelamatkannya, justru bertepuk tangan seolah sirkus terbaik di dunia sedang dipertunjukkan._

_Panas. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas, bukan karena api yang membakarnya melainkan sesuatu yang mendesak keluar dari tubuhnya. Kesadaran gadis itu ditarik perlahan, direngkuh oleh kegelapan yang amat pekat. Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah kedua tangannya yang dihiasi tato hitam dan wajah penuh teror para penduduk desa sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi gelap._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**The Immortal Army**

By _MoonCrystalier_

**.**

**Inspired by:**

Tales of the Darkness and Light © **Razux**

The Mortal Instruments © **Cassandra Clare**

The Chronicles of Narnia © **C.S. Lewis**

**.**

**Genre: **Fantasy, Adventure, Romance(?)

**M Rated (maybe?)**

_**Don't Like? Don't Read! Kalian sudah kuperingatkan.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOGUE**

Gadis itu mengayunkan kedua kakinya yang lelah memasuki hutan belantara dengan cepat, meninggalkan jejak kekeringan di setiap langkah dan sentuhan yang tak disengaja. Rambut merah mudanya yang tergerai bergoyang ke sana kemari mengikuti pergerakan. Bulan purnama nan indah menghiasi langit malam, menerangi pandangannya untuk melihat arah sekeliling. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Di pikirannya hanya ada satu tujuan―

Pergi sejauh-jauhnya dan bersembunyi dari hadapan dunia.

Dia sama sekali tidak sadar sudah berapa lama dia berlari dan seberapa dalam hutan itu dia masuki. Kakinya terus bergerak sampai dia menemukan ujung dari deret pepohonan, di mana terdapat danau luas bermandikan cahaya rembulan yang menggantung di atas kubah langit.

Gadis itu berlutut tepat di sisi danau, mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan dan menangkup air untuk ditenggaknya. Terangnya bulan memantulkan bayangan sesosok gadis di atas air. Netra heterokrom, kulit putih yang dipenuhi tato hitam di sepanjang tubuh bagian kanan dan rambut merah muda bercampur likuid merah bernama darah. Sosok tak normal yang membuat gadis itu menjerit ketakutan dan memukul permukaan air untuk membuyarkan bayangan di sana.

Perlahan dia memundurkan diri dari bibir danau, tubuhnya yang gemetaran diseret ke belakang sampai punggungnya bersandar pada batang pohon.

"_MONSTER!"_

"_DASAR PEMBAWA SIAL!"_

"_BAKAR DIA! BAKAR MAKHLUK ITU!"_

Gadis itu mengangkat kedua tangannya yang berlumuran darah ke udara, menyisirkan jemari lentiknya di antara helai rambut merah muda dan menekannya kuat-kuat, berusaha mengusir bayang-bayang menyakitkan yang memenuhi pikirannya.

Bertemankan sepi dan keheningan malam yang memekakkan telinga, gadis itu menangis melepaskan semua kesedihan dan perasaan bersalah yang menyesakkan dada. Terisak kencang dia menangisi dunia, dan tersedak dia oleh takdir yang menanti dirinya.

* * *

**_Author's note:_**

_Hi! Long time no see! _akun ini sebelumnya berusername Kin No Tsubasa, tapi sekarang diganti menjadi MoonCrystalier biar... biar apa ya? Kayak baru aja gitu haha

Dan ini merupakan remake dari The Immortal Army yang sebelumnya, mungkin ada beberapa yang udah baca? Tapi kalau belum baca juga gapapa, tinggal baca yang sekarang ini muehehehe

Moon cuma mau ngedrop prolog-nya aja dulu, dan bakal menghilang lagi entah sampai kapan. Doakan saja semoga fanfic ini bisa dilanjut sampai tamat. Terima kasih 3

Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan jejak di review; favorite ff ini apabila kalian menyukainya dan follow untuk mendapat update-an terbaru. See ya!


End file.
